


The Mediocre Adventures of Spider-Man

by NyxErinys



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxErinys/pseuds/NyxErinys
Summary: A short poem centering on Peter Parker navigating the unique, and often unspoken of, problem with being Spider-Man: medical issues.
Kudos: 5





	The Mediocre Adventures of Spider-Man

Finding a new doctor  
was hard after the bite.  
But my blood was kinda blue now.  
If any normal doctor saw that  
It’d be like winning the world’s worst game show.  
Where behind door number one  
was a trip to Area 51  
and a lifetime of experimentation.

So I sat my kinda-blue-blooded  
self in front of the computer  
and prayed I wouldn’t end up  
on a government watchlist  
as I typed

Spider doctors  
Spider studier  
Arachnologists  
Arachnologists near me  
Arachnologists New York City

Surprisingly  
few results. 

But,  
Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man  
is nothing if not persistent.  
All I needed to do  
was change my search parameters.

How to do stitches  
How to set a bone  
How to tell a sprain from a fracture  
How to treat a concussion

Thanks to the internet  
Spider-Man  
gets to be his own  
Spider-Doc.


End file.
